


Rough Day

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being freed from Arthur's control, Guinevere is alone. Not knowing what she will do, she goes into a bar, hoping to have a a few drinks to herself. Until the woman in the red cloak sits beside her, and won't seem to leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote after an AU event in one of my roleplaying groups. Hope you like and comment.

_Damn him_ , the former Queen thought bitterly, sipping at the drink in her hands. _Damn him._

For countless years, the broken King had cursed Guinevere into thinking she loved him. Cursed his kingdom into think it was whole. But once the Dark One had returned their memories, for some reason, Guinevere had been freed from Arthur’s control. As had the kingdom.

They were soon able to find a way back to Camelot. To her home. But, some of the knight’s of the Round Table had thought to free Arthur from his prison and take him back with them.

And everything went to Hell from there.

“Tough day?” A brown haired woman asked, sitting down next to the former Queen. She chuckled at Guin’s look of confusion, then nodded toward the empty cups of mead. “Trust me. I’m only able to down that many after one hell of a day.”

“Try one hell of a life.” 

“Want to talk about it?” The brown haired girl asked. 

Did she want to talk about how, when she confronted Arthur, he tried to convince her that him using the Sands of Avalon on her had been all her fault? How, when she tried to convince her people to rebel against Arthur’s rule, he had banished her? How, he had claimed that she had been the one to curse them? That she had betrayed his trust by falling in love with Lancelot? Betrayed the people of Camelot by lying to them? How, after months of looking for the man she loved, she had discovered that he had left Camelot long before the curse?

“Not really,” She answered. “It’s too long of a story.”

The brown haired girl gave a wolfish smirk. “I have all night.”

“Why would I tell a stranger all of my troubles?”

“I’m Ruby,” the girl said, with a smirk. “You?”

“Guinevere.”

“There,” Ruby grinned,”We aren’t strangers anymore. So, now you can tell me what’s bothering you.”

Guinevere raised an eyebrow at the girl. Then, for no reason she could figure out herself, she started talking. “The man I thought I loved cursed me. He kept me from the man I truly loved. And once I was freed from his spell, he banished me. And now, I can’t even find the man I loved.”

Ruby paused. After a few moments, she spoke,” I’m so sorry.”

Guinevere kept speaking, “And now, the people of Camelot are being lead by a broken king. My people…”

“Wait a second,” Ruby interrupted, “You’re _Queen_ Guinevere. As in, wife of King Arthur?”

“Yes. Why?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, and then spoke, “Oh, I’ve meet your husband. He killed my friends father. And now, she’s looking for revenge…” she trail of for a second, and then spoke, “If you want, I can lead you to her kingdom. She got caught up in the curse that took you guys to Storybrooke, but she’s back, and I’m sure she’d appreciate the help.”

Guinevere shook her head softly. “No. I don’t need revenge for what he did. I just… I just need to forget about everything. About the man I loved. About being cursed to be with someone… I just need a distraction.”

“Well,” Ruby smiled brightly, “I may be able to help you there. A friend of mine and I have been looking for a pack of werewolves.”

“Werewolves?”

“I’m one,” she clarified. “I’ve been so alone, and… I just want to be with people like me. Maybe, if you wanted, you could join us. Meet some new people. Get a nice group of friends.”

Guinevere chuckled a bit, and then smiled. “I’m not sure if I’ve just had too much mead, but that sounds wonderful.”

Ruby smiled, stood up, and spoke. “Well then. Let’s go.”


End file.
